Moria
(Kh. "Dwarf-mansion"; S. "Hadhodrond"; W. "Dwarrowdelf') It is also known as Moria (S. "Black Chasm"), the Black Pit, and the Mines of Moria. Khazaddum stands as citadel, mansion, and city-hold of Durin's Folk, the noblest of the Seven Tribes of the Dwarves. Founded in the early First Age in caves beneath the Misty Mountains, it overlooks and incorporates the holy vale called Azanulbizar. Khazad-dum has since been expanded to include seven principal levels which stretch the width of the mountain range and extend under the three mountains Caradhras, Fanuidhol, and Celebdil. Early in the Second Age, the Dwarves discovered Mithril(S. "Greyflame"; W. "True-silver") here, and many from the Blue Mountainsmigrated to Durin's home. Khazad-dum was abandoned in T.A. 1982, two years after the release of the Balrog. As a realm, it includes the Azanulbizar and all the passages and chambers within the mountains. Moria in TA 1650 *Political Organization: Hereditary Monarchy. *Leaders: King Bain; Falin, Commander ofthe Mansion Watch. *Administrative Organization: The King holds the Dwarfmansion in the name of the House of Durin. He appoints assistants based on their age and skill. *Population: 60.000 Naugrim. *Military: 450 Mansion Watch.8.000 Weapon Host. *Products: Precious metals, gems, finished products. *Symbol: Durin's Folk Seven Stars in a Triangular Formation (with the larger, central star representing Dunn the Deathless). The Heirs of Durin reside in one of the most splendid and mysterious halls in Middle-earth. The Dwarf-mansion known to Men and ElvesasMoria (S: "Black Abyss") is an extensive complex of caverns and tunnels, holding mines, forges, and an entire city beneath the three mountains of Zirak-zigil , Barazinbar and Bundushathur. The Dwarves are loath to allow outsiders to discover the secrets of their subterranean city, keeping a close watch on even their closest non-Dwarf friends when they come to visit Khazad-dûm. The two entrances to Moria lie near cither entrance to the Redhorn Gate, one of the few passes over the Misty Mountains. The East Gateisimposing and well-marked, while the West Gate, when closed, is nearly invisible and impenetrable to all save the residents of the Dwarven halls. The House of Durin is the oldest and most respected of the seven noble lines of the Dwarves. The King of Moria, while claiming no formal title over and demanding no tribute from the other settlements of Dwarves, has an unspoken authority over all Naugrim. This authority stems from an odd belief among the Dwarves that the spirit of Durin manifests itself in the royal line every few generations. Durin is revered among the Dwarves over all of the other Naugrim fathers, which may help explain Moria's position. Moria's power comes from both its size and economic influence, but one should not overlook the importance of Durin's heritage among the Dwarves, who venerate their ancestors far more than the flighty Elves or the impulsive Men . Within the halls of Khazad-dûm. greatest respect is given, after the King, to the most skillful craftsmen, followed by the greatest warriorsandthe ordinary laborers. Least of all of the Dwarves of Moria are those Naugrim who venture into the outside world as merchants or laborers. Wealth and lineage are important factors in determining the status as a Dwarf, but age and profession are also highly significant. The Dwarves consider none to be their close allies, for they have had few friends through their sad history. They count the Dúnedainas useful partners but have few dealings with the Northmenorthe other lesser races of Men. They harbor resentment in their hearts towards the Elves since the fall of Eregion, when King Durin IIIrefusedto extend assistance to the Elves in their struggle against Sauron. They view Orcswiththe bitterest of hatred, taking almost any excuse to wage war upon the Dark Races of the Misty Mountains. Due to the low status given to merchants in the Dwarven community, as well as to the Dwarves' inherent suspicion of outsiders, trade with Moria does not occur very often. Among the communities of Men there is a great demand for Dwarven products, but the Dwarves refuse to deal on anyone's terms but their own. This policy has led to exorbitant prices for Dwarven goods, making trade with Moria an exchange for luxuries alone. The economic turmoil following the Plaguenearlyended trade with Moria. Only a few hardy Dwarven adventurers maintain any contact with the outside world at all since the Plague, adding to the general air of suspicion between the Dwarves and Men. Furthermore, the Dwarves do not permit simple merchants in their halls, preferring to perform commerce in the cities of Men. Their long, somber caravans are a common sight on the roads of Eriadorandnorthern Gondor. Most sought after are Dwarven metalwork and jewelry. Even the coinsofMoria are more desirable than their Mannish counterparts, owing to their purer metal content and intricate design. The forges of Moria producer the most technically advanced items of metalwork and stonework in Middle- earth. Only the Elves of Ost-in-Edhilcouldrival the smithsofMoria for their expertise. Fortunately, Moria rests within one of the richest and most diverse deposits of ores and precious stones in all of Endor. The mines of Moria provide a steady flow of priceless treasures to the Naugrim. Most notable of these is mithril, the true-silver that is found only in the Deeps of Khazad-dûm. Unfortunately, the Dwarves are loath to part with their most valuable treasures, and most of their riches are doomed to eternal darkness in some hidden hoard. The Dwarves of Khazad-dûm live in one of Middle- earth's strongest fortresses, yet they maintain a sizable army to provide additional security. Occasionally, their delvings will intersect an Orc-hold or the lair of some foul creature undisturbed since the First Age. At these times, the whole tribe will arm to meet the threat. Only a great and magical power could dislodge the Dwarves from their most solid fortress. creatures Animals: Cave-bears Chamber birds Cavern wings Death shrews Dire wolves Echo-hawks Giant Rats Red Jaws Vault shrikes Monsters/Undead: Cave-Worms Cave-Wraiths Cave Trolls Ghosts Ghouls Skeletons Specters Wargs Water drakes Wights Tribes Orcs: 1640 T.A. Durbaghâsh Snagahai Uruk-Ungingurz 3019 T.A. Durab Durub Gazathrug Ghâsh-Hai Highpeak Goblins Largzurm Pûlpum characters Ainur: Dúrin´s Bane Watcher in the water Dwarves: Báin Balin Bárvi Broin Dúrin Dwáli Falin Flói Gáin Grolin Hain Lóni Náin I Thorin III Tíli Elves: Anarin Orcs: Âmbal Ashpar Ashrak Azog Bashkuga Borgob Brakh Bruk Bûrakh Darûkûrz Daul Dhaub Dhognûrz Dhugluk Dhûrz Dolpan Dorozg Drâgh Drisnak Druzhag Durburz Flâgît Folok Frûzgûl Gagraz Gartok Gathrok Ghânush Ghâsh Gharsh Ghûk Glothrok Gorthak Gothghaash Grakh Gralch Graug Greb Grilaz Grishlug Groblog Gurghâsh Hazhbaz Horngaz Horngoth Horvak Huzghash Igash Ilzkâl Îstum Khil Kraibag Kranklûk Krashnak Krumnâkh Lorzgûl Lugdrak Lûrkh Lushgak Magog Maugrath Mazog Mokza Morhûn Nalmâdûrz Nanulg Nardur Nardurgûl Narghug Narkû Nurdak Nushdrak Obghâsh Oshadhûr Páshnar Pukhal Pukhlor Raulik Rûgh Shagog Shîk Talug Taugan Thaguzg Thrug Tramug Throqurz Uglag Ugnar Ulzog Unur Urbrhum Urghak Vrarz Yûl Zâhof Zholuga Zîmarp Trolls: Blagh Buthrakur Lugronk Mirz Muranog Naga Rung Skûm Turrog Ufgamog Umagaur Urauth references *merp.com wiki category:kingdoms category:dwarves